


Forever and Always

by GabeShipsSabriel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Holiday Sadness, Loneliness, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Smut, Starker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: Tony is lonely over the holidays and has finally accepted he wants an Omega and pups, but he only wants them from a certain, younger, Avenger. Peter Parker has a big crush on his boss and after a fight with Aunt May he ends up at Stark Tower.





	1. Chapter 1

Headquarters seemed so quiet recently with Steve and his allied forces in hiding, everyone at their own homes for the holidays. Pepper had left him after she finally admitted she had feelings for Natasha, and they were mutual to the point where the two had run off somewhere together. 

The glass of whiskey in Tony's hand was almost empty as soft music played quietly, JARVIS had stopped bothering Tony when the man had stopped responding. He was alone, truly, and craved more than the AI systems. He had created them to know everything, so they knew he was hurting, and knew how he could get help, but Tony was too stubborn to do anything about it. 

Slowly he got up and walked around his home, travelling from room to room avoiding getting drunk. After years of being the lone Alpha, being the one who needed no one, he finally craved a home built from people. He had maybe had that when everyone was there, but now that everyone was gone he could feel that he did really need compassion. As he walked he started towards his living quarters, passing abandoned rooms from the other Avengers, those still in the system and some who were missing. He stopped in the doorway of Peter's room and smiled fondly at the image of Peter at home with May, it was holiday break and the boy was sure to be with his Aunt. 

For a brief moment he thought of calling the boy, wishing him a good break and maybe sending him something, seeing if he would like to use the lab space, but he thought it be better to let the boy be. He was young and so full of life, he should take a break and not focus on work or Tony. 

Tony could still smell the younger man's scent in the room, his sheets still smelling of Omega. Tony felt his cock stiffen as he breathed in the scent deeply and quickly fled the hallway. 

Peter was too young, too good for Tony. He deserved a good Alpha, someone who could protect him but let him also protect himself. Tony knew Peter didn’t actually need physical protection, but numerous times the younger man got emotional and Tony knew he needed an Alpha who could be an emotional support for him. Peter deserved a handsome Alpha, someone attractive and could help Peter through heats right. Someone who could hold Peters hips and fuck him and praise him and make the young man scream their name. Tony took a gulp as his thoughts shifted to Peter moaning under him, gasping and crying out for Tony to knot him. The thoughts grew out of control as if Tony was in his rut as he palmed himself like a teenager in his hallway. He thought of Peters kinks, how he would want to be praised and only hear loving dirty talk, nothing mean. Tony wondered if he boy had any, special, kinks. If calling him baby boy would make him whine, if he wanted a daddy. 

For a brief moment Tony allowed himself to think about being Peters Alpha, his mate, and his daddy.

And then his phone rang.

He quickly fixed himself and fished it from his sweatpants pocket and looked at the name : Peter P.

\--

Peter hadn’t meant to upset May at all, he was just feeling weird recently. They had been eating dinner when Peter got sick and threw up, making May immediately concerned. Peter had tried to easily push her away from him so he could be sick in privacy, but her stubborn Alpha scent reached him from under the door, only making him more sick. 

“Peter let me in, I can help.”

“No, go away please.”

“Peter what is going on?” She refused to leave his side, sensing her pup was in pain made her too scared to leave him in the bathroom alone. Peter stood and shoved the door open and quickly pushed past May to get to his room. 

“Just leave me alone, you’re not my mom.” He hadn’t even thought about saying those words they just tumbled out as he slammed his door shut. May froze in the hallway, not sure if she should be sad or angered by the young man. She could smell he was going into heat soon and knew he didn’t mean it so she took a breath and left to go finish dinner. As she sat down though, and thought about his words, she started to cry and Peter could easily hear her. 

He grabbed his messenger bag, a nice brown one that Tony had gotten when his old one had been broken, and pulled on a hoodie. He opened his door and walked to May, hugging her for as long as he could before telling her he was sorry and just needed some air. She nodded her head and watched as he walked out the door. 

Peter started walking in no particular direction, just following his feet. He felt bad for saying that to May, especially because he did see her as his mom most of the time. Something had been off recently, he just felt more emotional and had been getting sick. It was probably his heat, but it was far to early for that. Being an Omega had several downfalls and heats were one of them, but they usually were right on schedule or at least were for Peter. As he walked he passed by a couple who were holding hands, sipping hot rinks as they walked down the street and Peter felt envious for a moment, something in him craving to have someone to be with. 

But the cold air around him brought him back to reality and he regretted his choice in clothes. He checked a street sign before pulling his phone out to see he was somehow a half hour away from home and his battery was at 6%. 

However, he was really close to Stark Tower, maybe ten minutes? He quickly opened his phone and dialed Tony’s number, hoping the older man would pick up. 

It rung for a moment before he answered, “Hello Peter. Why are you calling?”

“Uh, you see Mr. Stark, I went out for a walk but now my phones almost dead and I don’t have a thick enough coat and im about ten minutes away, could I come to the tower and charge my phone?”

“Of course, where are you?”

“Uh, Starbucks a couple blocks down the street.”

“I know the one, go in and order a drink, i'll be there in a moment.”

“Oh Mr. Stark I can wa-” The line went dead and Peter blinked at the almost dead phone in his hand. He glanced at the coffee shop and walked in, ordering a hot chocolate just to be told it had already been paid for. When they handed it to him they also gave him another cup with “Tony” written on it. Peter smiled and turned to find a seat right as Tony walked in. He had a longer dark coat on and smiled at Peter, nudging his head to signal the boy to walk to him. Peter quickly handed Tony his coffee and thanked him.

“No problem, we are gonna have to get you a coat. You could freeze in that.” Tony set his coffee down to remove his coat and put it on the younger man. Peter took a deep breath in and hummed in approve of being wrapped up in Tony’s scent. Tony took Peters arm in his arm and led him outside to the car. He rarely drove but he figured Peter wouldn’t be in the right wear for winter so driving seemed worth it. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened the door for Peter and watched as the smaller man threw his bag on the cars floor and quickly got in. 

“Do you want a ride home instead?” Tony asked and Peter thought for a moment.

“Do you mind if I stay at the Tower tonight? May and I need some space right now…” Peter was quiet, waiting for Tonys refusal. 

“JARVIS please order some food, Mr. Parker looks famished.” and with that Tony drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were sitting on a couch, a holiday movie was playing and they ate their chinese in almost silence. Tony was sitting straight in a reclined position as Peter was laying so he was stretched along the couch, his feet almost in Tony’s lap. Tony could smell Peters scent was sweeter, but he wasn’t sure why. He carefully kept a blanket over his groin, hiding any possible hard ons. 

“Should I ask what happened?” Tony’s voice was quiet, watching Peter to gage a response. The younger man looked at his food and frowned.

“Its… I've just been a little more emotional recently, Omega stuff, and I got sick. May was trying to help but her scent is so… wrong? Sometimes? I said something really mean and I did apologize but we just need some space. Holidays are never easy.” Peter finished and gave Tony a soft smile but he could see how upset he was. He also wondered what he meant by Omega stuff. 

“Well you’re welcome here anytime, and if my scent is too strong or something I can get blockers and make sure you have your own space.” Tony reassured Peter, partially hoping that his scent was on the better end rather than gross. The two set there plates on the table and Peter laid flat on his back on the couch, fiddling with his shirt.

“Oh, thank you but don’t worry about it, it might be weird to say it but you are actually really comforting…”

“Comforting?” Tony chuckled

“Ya know! You smell good I guess…” Peter was blushing at this point and Tony set his eyes on the younger man. Peter looked at Tony and noticed the mans smirk. 

“Well in that case I guess you won’t mind if I get closer.” Tony purred as he crawled on top of Peter, his weight keeping the boy in place. Peter could easily get Tony off, but he had no interest in that. He gulped as Tony stared down at him and felt his cock harden at the sudden advancement.

Tony chuckled before grabbing Peters waist and tickling him. Peter bucked under him and laughed loudly as he squirmed beneath the older man, pushing on his chest in fake protest. Tony felt his heart swell as Peter forgot about his pain, even just for a moment, and was laughing. He was also wiggling around under him, grabbing his chest, and wiggling his hips a lot and while Peter didn’t know it, Tony’s innocent prank quickly transformed in is head to wanting Peter to moan instead of laugh. 

Tony chuckled as he got up and moved their discarded plates to the kitchen counter. Peter turned his attention to the movie as he tried to regain his cool and will away his erection, but he could feel his body wanting to slick and get ready for Tony. 

Peter didn’t even notice Tony standing at the edge of the couch holding his journal until he coughed. Peter quickly shot at Tony but the older man laughed and grabbed his waist, holding him to his chest on one side as he tried to open the notebook.

“Peter do you have a diary?”

“N-no, it's not a diary.”

“Then why can’t I read it?” Tny asked with a dark glint in his eyes that would've excited Peter a moment ago, but now he risked full exposure if Tony read that book. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but several pages of the notebook were filled with his deep desire to be Tonys Omega. During his last heat he had been clouded by Tony's image and had wanting nothing more than to give the man pups and have a family. But not only that, he knew one entry mentioned Tony as his “daddy”, a certain kink he was certain Tony didn’t share. 

Peter felt his lungs close as he felt tears slip down his cheeks and Tony quickly threw the notebook away and focused his attention on the upset Omega in his arms. 

“Hey hey, calm down I wont read it. Shush baby don’t cry, its okay.” Tony let it slip through his mouth as he focused on gently wiping away Peters tears. Peter hugged onto Tony's neck and started to calm down as Tony held him close to him, shushing him and shooting his fear. Tony rested Peter so he was almost sitting on the couches arm, but still had his legs between Tony's so he could hold him. 

“Good boy, Peter, just breathe. It’s all alright.” Tony continued to muse softly as he rubbed his back. Peter placed his hands on Tonys chest and they grew silent as Peter pulled away enough so his face was mere centimeters from Tonys. Peter dug his fingers into Tony's shirt and pulled him closer before Tony softly pressed his lips against Peters, making the younger man moan. Tony growled softly as he deepened the kiss, wrapping Peters thighs around his waist. Peter dropped his arms around Tony’s neck and pressed up so their chests touched. 

Tony’s hands grasped Peters thighs and he resisted the urge to pick up Peter and carry him to bed. Slowly they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others. 

“Tony im sorry.”

“Peter you shouldn’t be sorry for anything, if anything I should be.”

“Why though? I’m the one who came crying to you and just threw myself at you.” Peter was about to cry again and Tony has to fight back everything in him to not push the boy back into the couch and just pamper the young man. 

“Peter, i'm glad you called because it was the smart and safe thing to do. You also didn’t throw yourself at me, I didn’t think you had any interest in me until I was kissing your sweet lips. I shouldn’t have done that too, not because I didn’t want to, but because you deserve a much better Alpha. You’re near your he-“

“One, Tony Stark you are an amazing Alpha and probably the best i’ve ever met. Two, my heat hasn’t started yet so it has no effect on me yet.”

“Peter you’re 18, i’m an old man.”

“Tony that’s bull shit. You are a strong, smart, loyal, protective and handsome Alpha. Your age doesn’t mean anything to me, please, give us a chance.”

Peters smell was getting sweeter by the second and Tony was starting to worry it was his heat talking. 

“Peter, I can smell your heat, you don’t mean any of this.” Tony softly spoke but Peter wasn’t having it. He shoved Tony off him and walked to the abandoned notebook on the ground. Tony watched as he flipped through it and cleared his throat.

“Last night I watched Tony stop his car, get out and save a woman from being assaulted on the street. Happy tried to help but he insisted he do it himself. He had a bloody eye by the end of it but he made sure she was safe before he continued on with his night. Tony continually does things like this, he is so protective and just, he will be a great father. I wish I could be more than just a coworker to him. That was from two months ago, Tony.” 

“Pete please.”

“While we were shopping today a little boy recognized Tony and ran away from his mom to see him. We made sure he got back to his mother before we carried on. Tony was so great with him I hope one day he can have pups. I also really hope that one day it’ll be me giving him pups. One day this will all work out and I won’t have to hide my love for him. Tony do you remember when that was?”

“Three days ago, we were getting you a tree for your house.” Peter went to flip the page but Tony walked to him and took the notebook. He threw it lightly so it landed on the counter and he turned to Peter, the young man's scent so sweet it began to pain him. 

“Tony?” Peter whispered his name before Tony grabbed his waist and pulled him into a kiss, one hand holding his waist while the other gripped the base of his neck. As he broke the kiss his lips dropped to his neck and attacked, biting and kissing and marking Peter as his. Soft moans came from the Omegas mouth as he clawed at Tony’s back. 

Tony lifted Peter and dropped him on he couch before leaning over him and kissing him once more. Peter pulled Tony on top of him and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. The scent of heat started to seep from Peter along with the smell of his slick and Tony stopped. He breathed deeply as he gained his consciousness.

“Peter you are in heat, if we do this im not gonna be able to stop myself.”

“Mate me then, knot me and mark me.” Peter was whining now and wiggling under Tony, rubbing Tony’s shirt.

“Peter you don’t want th-“

“I do, read the notebook more if you must but God, Tony if you want me i’m all yours. Forever and always.” Peter looked a little more conscious as he spoke his words and used his feet to push Tony’s hips into his own. 

Tony growled before scooping the man up and walking him to his bedroom. Peter lay on his bed and let Tony remove his clothes, leaving him naked and exposed for Tony to look at. Tony removed his shirt but left his sweatpants before pulling Peter underneath him.

“Now Peter, is there anything I should know about what you want?”

“Uh, i'm not really sure…”

“Peter, are you a virgin?” Tony asked seriously as he rubbed the Omegas body, massaging him and kissing him softly. 

“Yes…” Peter blushed deep red knowing he had never had sex and was about to be knotted by the Tony Stark. 

“Well baby, lemme know what feels or sound good alright?” Tony spoke softly as he went slow, Peter shaking with anticipation. 

“I like it when you call me baby.” Peter spoke quietly. Tony heard him but definitely not loud enough. Tony smirked and pulled the boy closer so he could caress his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Baby I need you to talk louder.”

“I like it when you call me baby. Peter said with more confidence and Tony smiled. He kissed Peter before telling him he was a good boy and laid him down. 

Tony moved them so Peter was on the bed on his stomach and Tony was above him, softly massaging his ass as he kissed his spine. Peter cooed under him and fully relaxed as Tony started to play with his hole. Peter was producing slick, but not enough to be lube so he grabbed a small bottle from the nightstand and took enough to coat his finger. Tony placed an open mouth kiss between Peters shoulder blades as he slowly slipped a single finger into the boy. 

“That feel good baby?”

“Yes Daddy.” Peter spoke before freezing, immediately regretting his words. Before he could truly cry though Tony bit down and jutted his own hips into the bed to calm down.

“Say it again, baby boy.” Tony told him as he fucked him on a single finger.

“More Daddy, please!” Peter cried out before Tony slipped a second finger in him. Tony continued to work his fingers until he had three. Tony removed his fingers and Peter cried out, waving his ass for Tony to fill once again. Tony shushed him and kissed each of his shoulder blades before loving him so he would be comfortable for awhile. 

“Are you ready baby? Feel good for Daddy?”

“Mhm, please fuck me daddy.”

“Peter, are you on birth control?”

“Yes Daddy, now please fuck me.” Peter was whining for him, making Tony all the more happy to please him. 

“Okay baby, just breathe alright? I’ll take good care of you.” Tony slowly lined himself up with Peter and slowly pushed his top in, grasping Peters hips as the Omega cried out. Tony feathered kisses down the boys neck and back as he slowly bottomed out in him, Tony eventually had to grasp the base of Peters cock to help him from cumming to quickly. He wanted Peter to enjoy this for awhile, not get spent while Tony fucked him like a doll.

Not right now at least, they would have time later for Tony to exhaust his pretty Omega. 

“Such a good boy for me, for your Alpha, for your daddy.”

“Harder Alpha, please!” Tony picked up his pace as he fucked Peter, pulling out filling and bottoming back out. Peter kept crying out, moaning while Tony took his time to decide where he wanted his mark. His cock started to bulge and he kept his fucking inside of Peter, moving slower but with great force. 

“Ahh, fuck daddy i’m gonna cum.” 

“Can you wait just a little longer baby?”

“Not much.” 

“I’m gonna count down from five okay?”

“Okay.”

“5” Tony grasped Peters hips and began his final thrusts, his balls hitting Peter with each thrust.

“4” Peter closed his eyes and reached a hand behind him to twine it into Tony’s hair.

“3” Tony grasped Peters cock in his hand and squeezed it softly. 

“2” Tony stroked Peter nice and good as he bottomed out fully in Peter.

“1” As Peter cried out Tony bit hard on the top of his right shoulder, knotting Peter as he claimed him as his. 

As Tony finished he took a few deep breaths before he softly assisted them so he could hold Peter.

“How are you feeling baby?”

“Amazing, thank you Tony.”

“Mhm, now get some sleep my love.” Tony kissed Peter softly before Peter yawned and snuggled into the bed with Tony behind him.

“I love you, Tony.

“I love you too, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you have an idea for a starker fic, comment and I will try my best!


End file.
